


Dammned

by Rainy182



Series: This Is Your Brain On Writer's Block [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But derailed, Death, I worte this up with no intent to finish this, Incomplete, Kinda based off of steter, Revenge, Volience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: I originally wrote this was the hope of it being either Steter or maybe an alternate universe John and Emoi pairing. But as I was writing it I realized it didn't fit with how I wrote any of the characters and then promptly lost inspiration. So enjoy the small part I was able to write!!





	Dammned

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this was the hope of it being either Steter or maybe an alternate universe John and Emoi pairing. But as I was writing it I realized it didn't fit with how I wrote any of the characters and then promptly lost inspiration. So enjoy the small part I was able to write!!

The plan wasn’t to stay. He was supposed to get his vengeance and skip town in the middle of the night before anyone can realize he was still breathing. The egsaughts of his car was supposed to be the only fading sign of his existence in the small non-name town. But instead he found himself tied to the one soul who made the mistake of thinking his was worth saving. 

 

The low light flickered in the small pale blue bathroom, causing the shadows of a too narrow face to give a supernatural resemblance. The perfect crack falling down the center of the man's reflection to split- one side perfect and the other scarred. 

 

He still felt pain. Still felt the fire that licked his skin till it touched the bone, still felt the knife that tore through his back, the water and smoke that filled his lungs until they felt as if they would either explode or collapse. He still remembers how his heart kept slowing down-almost halting- how his sight was the first to go. 

 

He doesn’t remember how he got the scars on his knuckles- can’t even feel the deep cuts along his chest.

 

He doesn’t bother to turn off the light as he leaves the bathroom. The light dies out anyways. Instead he lets himself make ways towards the only other person in the room. The reason why he can’t seem to find the keys to his car and make his way as far from here as possible. The reason why it took so long for him to commit his righteous heinous act in the first place. 

 

His reason for why he thinks he might be able to believe again. Maybe cast a glance at a church, even if it’s just to curse His name. But to find comfort in His existence just the same. 

 

“Didn’t think you would actually take up my offer honestly…,”  _ didn’t think you would stay _ is what she meant. Because it’s what was agreed too; when they finally screamed, fought, ripped at each other's weakness until he was given an ultimatum. 

 

Yet somehow he was able to find a key to her home left in his wallet and the locks were still the same. So now they are stuck- locked in an orbit unwilling to turn either of them loose.


End file.
